Fall, Baby, Fall
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: So you're the persistant one. a dark voice spoke. The dark haired hero turned his head to see who'd addressed him. He was met with an icy blue gaze and a tall imposing figure, Out looking for my sister no doubt. RobStar BBRae
1. Chapter 1

As most of you know, this is the sequel to **Walking on Water**, however, you do not have to read it to understand what is going on in this part of the series. And hopefully if I can ever get myself out of the BBRae fluff rut, then it'll be more RobStar-ness. : P And action-y!

And once again a Ryan Cabrera song has inspired me. : D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

* * *

_**Fall, Baby, Fall**_

_**Chapter One**_

The light-haired boy sat alone in his room. He held his head in his hands as the bright specks of stars reflected on the tears that fell down his face, "She's gone..." he muttered, "Gone..." he repeated looking up.

His green eyes that once held bright enthusiasm, now only held painful sorrow, "Why'd you have to go? You were so happy!"

As the starlight began to fade, he thought about the painful events of the past week that led to her untimely departure...

* * *

With a small yawn, a dark-haired girl awoke from her bed. Leaving the comforts of her room, stopping only a moment to put on her cloak, and opening her door to find a vase of flowers with a note attached.

She smiled softly, already knowing who the flowers were from, and picked up the vase to read the note:

_Only once_

_Special Day_

_For You and Me_

_Turn around and you'll see!_

Raven turned around at once, half-expecting to see him in her room. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion, ready to search her room and give him a piece of her mind for hiding in her room while she slept, but before she had a chance to do anything, she felt a kiss on her right cheek.

"Suprize! Happy One Year Anniversary! And I can't believe you still love me." he grinned playfully.

She smirked, "Beast Boy, what's this 'turn around' part for?"

"Hah. That was just to confuse you so I could sneek up on you."

Raven rolled her eyes, but he continued, "Recognize the flowers? They're the same ones from the riddles-- but I added five more roses to make it twelve."

A soft smile snuck onto her face, "Thanks." she replied, turning to put the flowers on her dresser.

She returned a moment later, and before he had a chance to speak she trapped his mouth in a sweet kiss. He felt so light-headed that he barely realized when they broke apart, "Beast Boy?"

"Huh?" he replied, relishing the feeling of her hands cupping his face.

"Do you want breakfast or not?"

"Do I have to? Can't we just--" he replied dreamily, leaning foreward in an attempt to kiss her.

She shied away, "C'mon, let's eat breakfast."

He nodded, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and took her hand in his before the two of them strolled down the hallway on their way to the kitchen.

* * *

She descended the stairs before him, caught up in an interesting converstation. Turning towards the kitchen she found her other friends gathered around the table smiliing brightly at her. She also noticed that breakfast had already been taken care of, and there was flower petals on the table.

"Beast Boy! I told you nothing extravagant!" she turned towards him with a look of embarassment, although, part of her did want to hug him for he sweetness-- of course-- he'd always been sweet.

"Actually, that was Robin's idea-- I had something else in mind, but he said it might be too much." he laughed, causing her to blush even more as she approached the table, "Cy and Star made breakfast though. So you can thank them for that."

She gave him another endearing look before sitting down at the table next to Starfire and Robin with Cyborg across from her. Beast Boy sat down after her, and clasped her hand. She mouthed 'Thank You' and ate the pancake breakfast her friends had made them.

* * *

The rest of the day the Titans spent together; playing and laughing like they were all young children again. It felt so nostalgic to them-- so unreal how much acting like five year olds could actually boost one's mood and then deflate it so quickly after playtime was over.

The twilight was quickly fading into night as Beast Boy walked Raven to her door. They both stopped a moment, letting the silence hold them.

"Well, today was fun..." she began, unsure.

"Yeah, I can't believe how much kid stuff we did today!" he replied enthusiatically.

"Well, good night." she cut him off, giving him a small kiss, "Today was nice." she turned to leave, but truthfully, she felt like she hadn't shown the same amount of care and consideration to their anniversary that he had-- it made her feel sad.

"Wait, Rae-- one more thing." he beckoned, reaching into his pocket.

"Aw Beast Boy! No more gifts!" she groaned.

"I had this planned for awhile-- I can't take it back now." he retorted sweetly, offering her the necklace.

She took the box that contained the necklace. Examining the necklace carefully, she found it to be a blue-turquoise crystal butterfly on a petite silver chain. She smiled at him sweetly, "I half-expected it to be a raven actually."

"Just so you know, I don't care if you didn't get me anything. I just like you being here to spend today with me." he told her, as though he read her internal conflict.

"I'll bet there was**_ some _**material possession you wanted..." she replied, closing the box.

"Well, there was this one videogame..."

"Knew it. Tell me tommorow, and we can go get it okay?"

"Fine Raven." he smiled, as he turned to leave.

"And Beast Boy," he looked back her again, "Happy Anniversary."

He grinned, "Yup." and disappeared down the dark hallway, as Raven vanished into her room. But even though things seemed so calm, and complacent, the Titans had much more to fear than they realized, but they soon would discover...

* * *

Yeah, I know I said this story had more focus on StarRob stuff, but I just figured I'd show that Rae and B had a "happy ending". : D Dun worry next chapter picks up the slack. :o 


	2. Chapter 2

Woo, next chapter. Enjoy. : D Next on should be up soon, that is if anyone likes it. :o

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D_**

* * *

**_

_**Fall, Baby, Fall**_

_**Chapter Two**_

The next morning Beast Boy had woken up earlier than usual and made a pointed effort to make sure that Raven remembered her plans with him. He knocked on her door and could barely contain his excitement, but much to his dismay she sent him back to bed.

"It's too early-- idiot." she'd bit out, her eyes squinted from sleepiness.

He slumped his shoulders as he retreated. All he wanted was to spend more time with her-- of course-- the others could argue that he spent **_too_** much time with their dark-haired friend. He waited a few more hours before re-approaching her door. When he arrived, although, he saw that she and Starfire had made plans to go do 'girl stuff'.

"But--" he was about to protest, but the girls shooed him on his way.

He didn't understand-- they were so sweet and cutesy to one another yesterday-- why was she pushing him away now? He decided that the only real option he had left was the dreaded 'guy talk'. He found Robin and Cyborg in the main room beating each other to a pulp on a game called "Robot Bash".

"Yo." Beast Boy greeted, trying to play it off smooth, "The ladies went to their thing, and now we can do ours. This is the life right? No more womanfolk."

"What are you talking about?" Cyborg asked him, not taking an eye from the videogame.

"Raven's going to break up with me!!" he exclaimed, "There I said it."

"WINNER. LOSER." the game spoke, showing the winning robot and losing robot in turn.

Robin and Cyborg turned to face their green-eyed friend. They seemed mad at him, and like they had a lot to say, but were thinking of nice ways to put it, "Just calm down B. Rae and Star just need time away, just like the rest of us."

"But she promised she go somewhere with me today!" he protested, sounding much like a child being denyed an ice cream cone.

"Today? Star and Rae have been planning to go out today for like weeks-- where have you been?" Robin replied, and then added a little more harshly, "I advise you not to be so selfish for once and find something else to do for a change."

Beast Boy felt shot for a moment, but decided that his friends had a point. He had been a little clingy the past couple days. Maybe he had come across that he was trying to play the martyr-- after all-- every couple needed time apart right? He decided that it wasn't anything to worry about and he headed upstairs to find some way to entertain himself.

* * *

Raven and Starfire were at the mall, and were exiting what seemed to be the millionth dress shop they'd been to that day. The two sat down on a nearby bench for a moment to rest.

"Is it not fun Raven?" the orange-haired girl asked elatedly.

Her dark-haired friend however only wore a look of boredom, "Actually, it's okay. I'd rather spend my time in a bookstore-- but dresses are good too." she replied, trying to lighten up and be more positive.

Starfire smiled, "We could--"

She never had a chance to finish her sentence; an explosion erupted from one of the nearby stores. The two superheroines leapt to their feet and prepped themselves for battle. Rushing to the scene of the explosion, Raven's only comment was, "And to think that could have been the next dress shop we were going to hit."

Starfire only gave her a sheepish look as the two flew close to the wreckage. People were running from the store at high octane speeds. The two girls finally managed to flag down a citizen, "What happened?" they asked a very tired looking man.

"...aliens..." he coughed out, holding his oozing shoulder wound.

The two allowed him to continue after Raven shed some of her healing powers onto the man's wound. In a flash of fury, Starfire rushed into the smoking room with Raven close behind her. The green-eyed alien raised her hands in rage. Searching the room for the suspects, she felt very angry when aliens attacked earth. It almost felt like a personal attack against her and her people.

The smoke began to clear and the two girls searched the dress shop's remains, but they found nothing. No aliens. No source for the explosion. Nothing. The two didn't believe the man was lieing, but they figured that whatever the creatures were, were long gone now.

When the two teens re-emmerged from the wreckage, the were met with the authorities and the news press, "They travel fast, hm?" Raven commented to her orange-haired commrade referring to the media coverage the scene was already getting.

Starfire nodded and followed her away as the two skirted the chaos of reporters, police officers, fire fighters, and medical staff. The two agreed that it would be best to return to the Tower and explain to the boys what had happened at the mall. But on their flight home, Starfire noticed a quaint park with a hot dog stand nearby.

"Might we perhaps stop for lunch?" she asked, earning a sour look from Raven.

"We're almost there. We can eat then."

"But I know Robin will want to do the investigating at once." she insisted, landing near the hot dog stand.

Raven sighed, followed her down, and added, "Well, we'd better be quick. Yesterday was fun goofing off all day, but it's time to get back to work." she folded her arms.

Her friend wore a sad look, "Yes, but I can not help--"

"What's the rush?" a boy's voice asked.

Starfire and Raven turned toward the park to see a shadowy figure approaching. The two girls raised their hands in defense and a protective glows encased each girl's hand, "Now is that anyway to treat family?" the boy's voice mocked as he came into their full view.

Starfire gasped and backed towards Raven. Raven glanced at her and then back at their new arrival. He was taller than Starfire by a good measure, he had soft brown hair, but his eyes were ice-blue cold. His uniform seemed to match his overall frozen additude for it was a blue color.

The two also noticed that although his words sounded like attempts for friendship, his hands spoke otherwise for they were glowing blue and icicles seemed to form in his hands, "What do you want? Who are you?" Raven asked boldly, seeing as Starfire seemed to be scared witless.

"It seems as though my sister remembers me just fine. Have her tell you. But for now," he replied, approaching Raven, "consider this a warning--" he stared her down, his cold breath staining her cheeks, but Raven wouldn't budge-- she'd faced far worse, "Stay out of my way, or you Titans will feel my wrath."

With no more a word, he leapt upwards and flew off in a blue streak. Raven turned towards her terror-stricken teammate, "More loving relatives in your family I see."

Starfire finally seemed to catch her breath, "I will tell you more, but we must talk to the others now." she replied flying upward.

* * *

"What!!??" Robin exclaimed, "Where is he? I'll rip him apart!"

"Robin, calm yourself. He threatened all of us-- not just Starfire." Raven cut in.

As Robin held Starfire close, he listened, and she continued, "Starfire, you have to tell us what you know. What's his name?"

The others turned their attention to their other worldly friend, "His name is--"

"No-- lemme guess-- Bluefire?" Beast Boy joked as he recieved glares from his teammates.

"His name is Rangi. He is what you would call the 'black sheep' in one's family." Starfire explained, ignoring Beast Boy's banter, "He has always been different from us."

"Seemed pretty simliar to Blackfire if you asked me." Raven commented.

"Sounds like it too." Cyborg agreed, the others nodding their heads.

"But he is not like my sister. In some ways, yes, but he-- I can not explain-- but I do know he has ice powers-- unusual for our people. He is the oldest of us all, but he does not inherit the throne because he was banished from Tameran long before we were born. But I have heard stories about his deeds."

"What kind of stories?" Beast Boy asked, genuinely interested.

Starfire just shook her head-- she couldn't bring herself to tell what she knew. Robin noticed her hesistation and took it as his cue to cut in, "Well, at any cost, we'll have to keep an eye out for him." Robin concluded, "He probably was the one who caused the explosion at the mall, and he's probably going to do more then that."

"Why don't we track him down? Turn him over to glacatic authorities or something?" Cyborg suggested.

"Right now we have no proof. And as far as we know he hasn't done anything wrong. So we'll have to wait and watch."

The others agreed that this was a fair agreement to their arguement for the moment, besides it was late. They all wished one another good night before heading off to their beds, "Wait--" Robin called, taking Starfire's hand.

She glanced back, and held his gaze, "I'm sorry if I kinda offended you about your brother-- I just don't want anything to happen to you. I know you can take care of yourself-- you're so strong-- but just so know-- I'm here for you. And if he lays a hand on you--"

Starfire smiled, and shushed him with a kiss, "I know Robin. You've alway been there for me, but I am afraid that my brother is much different than my sister or any other villian we have fought."

Robin quirked a brow, "What about those stories-- earlier? Can you just tell me?"

The two stood in silence for a few moments more, and he decided that she wasn't going to answer him so he held her close and promised, "I love you Starfire-- I know I never said it before-- but I do. I'd do anything for you. Sleep well."

She didn't need to speak a word, they both felt and understood. They parted ways, but it only took her a few moments after he was gone for her to want to call him back. She feared what her brother would do more now than before. She half-wanted to spend the night in Robin's room to keep herself from her current aprehension.

She sighed, _I don't doubt Robin, but my brother is strong-- maybe-- we can win-- maybe... _she continued to think, retiring to her room.

* * *

A blur of blue shot across the sky; it seemed to cut the sky in two and the stars looked as though they were ready to fall from the heavens. In a swift heartbeat, the blur landed. It morphed into a figure, walked its way down boardwalks, and wove its way through the docks.

It's blue eyes were searching for something. Scanning the area quickly and effectively, and then suddenly another figure appeared from the shadows; its green eyes penetrating the blue-eyed gaze that opposed its.

"Rangi?" the green-eyed figure asked, approaching the blue-eyed figure.

"Yes, Zayn-- who else would it be?" he retorted bitterly.

The two aliens disappeared into the shadows of the nearby warehouse. Rangi shook his hair as though it were wet, and clenched his fists to break the ice that had formed on his knuckles. He stared at his associate with his usual empty stare. Zayn, who was also a Tamerian, seemed to shrink in his prescence-- most people who met this particular Tamarian found him exceptionally frightening.

Even those races who viewed Tamerians as inferior or weak were certain to have their minds changed by this unique individual, "So they won't interfer? The Titans?" Zayn questioned, as Rangi seemed deep in his thoughts.

He cast an icy gaze upon his associate, "That's not my intent. I've already instructed you, yet, you ask again?" it certainly wasn't just his poise and strength that made him intimidating, but also his cold and seemingly emotionless exterior.

"Forgive me-- I'm just anxious. Your plans just seem so flawless-- I'm concerned--"

Rangi turned upon him once more, his blue eyes glaring daggers, "I wanted my sister alerted to my presence-- and the Titans out of the way-- if they take my warning-- so be it-- if not..." his voice trailing and dripping ice.

Zayn nodded, some of his meekness disappearing, "I wanted to inform you-- some of our alliance requests have been replyed to-- the Gordadians are on our side. Suprizingly."

Rangi grunted his approval, "Zayn, I have another job for you." Zayn perked up, and listened attentively, "I want you to follow my sister-- spy on her for the time being. Only when they're in public though. I want to find out more about her affliations with these humans-- and also take special note of the dark-haired girl-- she looks to be promising adversary."

Zayn wasn't for deciding, just following, so he nodded and disappeared from his leader's sight. Rangi nodded, and delved himself back into his previous thoughts of the conquests for his empire's sake, and expansion of his already growing empire...

* * *

Please no flames about Rangi and Zayn. I know some of you already know Starfire has a brother or whatever in some distant comic book universe, but for my story this is my timeline. And her brother is a bad guy. :P So yeah, review?


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for all your wonderful reviews:

**BeastBoy4pres052****-** : D

**Broken Sword-** Well, about his powers, and his name meaning, there will be some intervention in the story on Starfire and Raven's part as far as why he's "special"-- but it'll be later, and it'll spoil something if I tell you now. And thanks for reviewing my other stories. : D

**TTforlife****-** Thanks-- I hope to get the rest of this story up soon. And I know, for the most part, Starfire's story, but that's the joy of being a writer-- I get to write things how I'd like them to be. So, I'm not really following what's been set down for her character, but making a new path for her to walk.

But thanks especially to **BeastBoy4pres052** for taking the time to go back and review all of Walking on Water. This chapter is dedicated to you. : D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

* * *

_**Fall, Baby, Fall**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Sunrise was peaking on the horizon. The sun's bright rays creeping into the windows of the Tower; threatening to wake its inhabitants All of the Titans were already awake-- save for one...

_Rain fell from the sky in long sheets. Lightning crackled across the sky seeming to rip it apart. Dark clouds covered the sky and seemed to overshadow the city itself. The city was as empty as a ghost town. Yet, two figures still ran through the city-- it sole inhabitants. A blue-eyed figure sprinted far ahead of a green-eyed figure as though it were being pursued. _

_"Wait! Come back!" the green-eyed figure pleaded._

_The blue-eyed figure paused for only a moment, "Come more swiftly and in silence."_

_The green-eyed one seemed confused, but followed his commrade. The blue-eyed one sprinted ahead once more. But in a sudden howl of thunder, the blue-eyed one slipped in a rain puddle. The green-eyed figure caught up and lifted the other into the light of a half-lit street lamp._

_"Terra?!" the green-eyed figure exclaimed._

_He was completely confused as to why his ex-friend was clad in black and sneaking around the city on a cold, stormy night, "Listen, Beast Boy, I don't have time to explain-- there's something you must know." she replied standing on her own again._

_"Then why are you running?" he asked narrowing his eyes._

_"You need to see what you must know." was her only reply as they ran into the darkness of the night._

_Thunder rumbled like the growl of a tiger, and lightning cut across the sky like shards of glass. She led him to the docks, the park, and finally the place of which her body once rested._

_"What do these place mean? I don't understand." he asked as the wind's howling voice echoed in his sensitive ears._

_"These are the place where your enemies will walk before the end is near." she replied, her soft blue eyes locking with his gaze._

_"The end? The end of the world?" he sputtered as his spine tingled in anticipation._

_She seemed weaker now than before, so he approached her and took her hands. He was afraid she would run away from him again, "You have to tell me what you mean or else this is no help at all."_

_"It isn't the end of the world-- just yours."_

_"Mine?"his eyes grew wide, thinking of all of his friends, the city he loved...Raven especially._

_"The Titans. I can't tell you anymore." she started to receed into the darkness._

_"Will I ever see you again?" he asked to the darkness, his voice trembling with regret._

_He waited a moment for her to reply, but it didn't come. Turning to leave, he met her crystal gaze once more, "I wanted to thank you-- for coming to talk to me those days at the school. I pushed you away because it felt like the right thing to do. But now I want to help you, and the others how I can."_

_"You can still come back-- things are different now-- but--" he was thinking about Raven when he spoke._

_"No, I'll stick to the shadows. Besides, I like being on my own." she smiled softly, and just when he thought she'd disappear again-- she kissed him. The sweet kiss only lasted a moment, but it felt like a lifetime of pent-up struggle had been released._

_"Goodbye-- and please don't tell the Titans you know what you know from me-- they don't trust me."_

_He wanted to retort that they'd believe her, but he bit his tongue and watched her disappear with a sad tug on his heart._

He woke in a cold sweat and glanced around his empty room, _A dream... _he sighed.

But then he realized that his clothes were sopping wet. His bed sheets were soaked, and although his hair was almost dry, he couldn't deny that what had happened was real. He felt his lips, _She kissed me! I cheated and I wasn't even trying! I have to tell Raven--NO! Terra didn't know and it didn't mean anything to me-- _he tried to reason, _Sure, lie to yourself. _his concience mocked.

His thoughts came to halt though as he heard a knock on his door. Raven appeared in his doorway, approached his bed, and sat down next to him. Guilt gripped his heart roughly, threatening to pop his hearstrings as she smiled at him softly.

Before he had a chance to speak, Raven caught him in a kiss, "Morning Sleepy." she continued, sweetly ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, morning." he replied, trying to sound happy, _And to believe I thought she wanted to break-up... _he smiled, but heard his concience add, S_he will when she finds out what you've done..._

"Sorry about yesterday-- I forgot that I promised Starfire the mall trip. We can go some other time." she looked as though she was going to lean in for another kiss, but Beast Boy couldn't bear the thought until he could figure out what to do about Terra.

"I guess it's about lunchtime, huh?" he quipped, leaping out of his bed, and rushing down the hallway leaving a very confused Raven.

She shook her head, "That boy..." she muttered, following his path down the hallway.

* * *

"Finally awake Sleeping Beauty?" Robin asked Beast Boy sarcastically as he descended the stairs. 

Beast Boy shot him a glare, but joined their gathering around the table. Forgetting entirely about lunch, he joined their current conversation about the plans of Rangi by standing near the table. Raven entered the room a few minutes after her teammate. She noticed he hadn't gotten anything for lunch.

Although, it was somewhat uncharacteristic of her, she decided that she would take care of that for him and made him a sandwich, "Raven, you need to hear this too." Robin called her.

She approached the table with a plate in hand, and offered it to Beast Boy. The two of them locked eyes for a moment, caught up in the slient affection they normally shared. He took what she offered him, giving her a smile as he sat down next Cyborg.

"I suggest we scout the park-- that's where we found him first." Raven suggested, her business-like tone re-surfacing.

"Yes," Starfire agreed, "We may see him again. Maybe we can talk about what he wants."

"I don't know if there's all that much to talk about Star, he sounds pretty ambitious and set in his ways." Robin replied.

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Cyborg agreed, nodding.

The Titans, except for Beast Boy who was still caught up in his sandwich, turned their attention towards Raven, "And now we're voting." she sighed, "I think Robin has a point-- he doesn't seem the type to bargain."

"Okay, so like usual, the dividing vote falls to Beast Boy." Robin grumbled.

"Well, you guys make up your mind too quick." he gulped down his last bite, and he thought about what Terra had told him earlier; _The docks, the park, and the resting place of Terra-- These are the places where your enemies will walk before the end, _"I think we should check the docks first."

The others looked at him confusedly, the docks hadn't been any part of the conversation, "I have a good feeling-- besides, he sounds a lot like Slade-- and that was like the first place Slade spooked us about the dentonator thingy."

"Your logic astounds me." Raven replied sarcastically.

"Really? Cool...wait...that was sarcasm, huh?"

She nodded, and Robin spoke again, "The choice is the park or not-- so choose."

Beast Boy sighed, he knew what Terra has said, but then again, how did she know? How could she know? Unless...he wouldn't think of it, so he spoke, "I vote park then."

* * *

Terra's omnious warning flitted in the back of Beast Boy's mind, but he couldn't bring himself to tell his teammates. They searched the park for any sign of Starfire's delinquent brother, but they didn't find anything, _After all, Terra did say "before the end", so maybe we still have to time to stop what's coming..._

"Hey--" Raven didn't manage another word before Beast Boy leapt into a nearby tree out of shock, "Robin says we're going to stop for awhile." Raven's voice had nearly shocked the boy from his skin, but now it only held a tone of dry wit.

"Don't sneak up on me!" he exclaimed, climbing downward.

Raven rolled her eyes, folded her arms, and waited until he descended the tree before pinning him to it. He stared at her in utter shock once more, as her hands gripped his shoulders and willed him put, "What's going on with you? Ever since this morning you've been jumpy-- and everytime I get near you, you find an excuse to run away." she broke her gaze with him, "I mean, if you don't like me anymore, just say it." she continued, locking her eyes with his in a playful manner, "I'm getting kind of bored of you anyway."

Beast Boy didn't catch on though, and he seemed to stare through her when she spoke these words. He felt them to be real, and he didn't understand that she was only teasing him when she loosened her grasp and kissed his cheek, "You goof. I'm just worried. Tell me what's wrong."

A deep longing for complacency and guidance from her boiled within him and almost compelled him to spill his every thought to her, but his resistance was too strong, so he withheld what he knew, "Thanks, but I'm fine. Where are the others?"

* * *

"Robin?" Starfire questioned as she approached the masked boy resting under a tree, "Might I speak with you?" 

He held her soft gaze with a soft gaze of his own, "Come, sit."

Smiling she cuddled up next to him, "Do you think we might have pizza tonight for dinner?"

"Hah, if you all want to." he replied, seeming to be in a much better mood than earlier, he even wrapped a protective arm around her waist.

"Cyborg was saying that we should, so that we may continue searching."

"Actually, I think we're pretty finished for tonight. We haven't found a thing-- this park is only so big."

Starfire's eyes lit up at this. She was looking foreward to spending some more quality time with her favorite boy, "Robin, might I--" she almost ventured to say 'spend the night', but even though her intentions were of pure intent, she was worried he might think she meant something else.

"Yeah?" his eyebrows quirked.

"Nothing." she smiled.

He shook it off and the two of them began talking again.

Little did the two teens know that their private conversation wasn't so private; Zayn was sitting in the tree just above them, being deathly quiet so that he could hear their conversations. _English! _He thought bitterly, he had only heard a few words from Rangi before, so he could hardly understand what they were saying. He decided that he needed to pick out someone with which he could gain the knowledge of the language from.

Glancing through the trees he tried to locate an unsuspecting potential. He didn't want the Titans alerted to his prescence, but there was no one else around, considering nightfall was already upon the city. He spotted the dark-haired girl that Rangi had mentioned talking to a green human and metal-like human, _Humans certainly come in many different forms..._

He knew that taking this leap now would foil his chance of learning more, but only for that day. He hadn't really had a chance to listen to them that day anyway. He had been running other errands for Rangi. Of course, Rangi wouldn't be pleased if Zayn had let his only chance to spy be foiled.

It didn't matter to him anymore, he waited until the three of them seemed ready to leave their talking place before leaping from his tree post. He landed before Raven, but before she had a chance to react, he kissed her-- of course this was only to gain the knowledge he seeked-- and in a flash of green he vanished from their sight.

Raven looked thoughly flushed, confused, and almost embarassed that she hadn't reacted quicker than she had. Naturally, Beast Boy was throwing a fit, ready to rip apart the 'girlfriend kisser guy' as he'd dubbed him. He continued to rant on, and Raven slapped him lightly when he prodded as to whether she actually liked it.

"Your okay though, right Raven?" Cyborg asked, as he munched on his pizza. They had arrived at the pizza place they knew shortly after the park incident.

"No hexs, spells? Poison?" Robin prodded, chewing his pepperoni piece slowly.

"Nothing-- I'm fine. He just kissed me or whatever. But from the looks of him-- he might have been Tameranian."

Starfire gasped, "But not Rangi, yes?"

"Your brother already knows english-- there'd be no point-- it must have been a lacky of his. He was much smaller and wore green outfit like yours-- minus the skirt."

Beast Boy was about to take a big bite out of his pizza when his sensitve ears heard a voice beckoning him. He turned to see a shadowy figure on the other end of the building. Squinting he saw soft blue eyes peeking from a figure dressed in dark, _Terra! But I can't see her-- not here--_

The others seemed preoccupied with their dinners, but Beast Boy wouldn't risk it. He pretended that he hadn't heard her. Her voice got louder though, so much so that Cyborg directed his attention to it, "Hey, I think that girl over there wants your attention."

"No she doesn't!" he exclaimed at once, noticing the glances he recieved, he tried to play off the rest cool, "I mean--"

"She's probably just a fan too shy to approach you when your around us."

"Yeah, well, maybe she should come over here--" he raised his voice intentionally, hoping that she would actually approach them. But Cyborg laughed and gave him a shove in her direction.

Beast Boy looked back and locked eyes with a very pensive Raven, _What could she be thinking? _he wondered, seeing as her gaze never left his form while he approached the girl.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded a little too harshly because it caused Terra to wince.

"...I just wanted to say 'hi'. I was in the neighborhood." she started unsure, "What's with Raven? Does she have a staring problem now?"

Her words almost offended him, **_almost_**, "No, she's just wondering what's up. They think you're a fan or something. Now is that all?"

"I wish it were. There is something else. I found out some more information--"

"Wait, before I hear anything else from you-- where are you getting this stuff from? How do you know about our problem with Rangi?"

"I didn't know his name and I didn't know about your problem 'til yesterday night before I found you-- I'd only overheard what he'd said to Starfire and Raven yesterday afternoon when I was passing the park. They didn't notice me because I was dressed like this." she added sheepishly, "I didn't mean to overhear, but I was waiting for my chance to talk to them-- if it makes you feel better."

Beast Boy visablely relaxed, he'd half-thought she was a double-agent again, sent to confuse the Titans-- seeing as Beast Boy had inherent weakness for his blonde friend, "I was just going to tell you that I saw Rangi by the docks. I think it's his base of operations or something. I thought you guys would go there first-- I warned you."

"Yeah well," he glanced back at his teammates, "they didn't want to listen to me-- the docks didn't make since to them because I couldn't tell them what you told me because you didn't want to be known."

"I didn't say not to tell them-- and I guess it would be alright-- now that I'm not so sketchy huh? But I have to go--" she paused a moment to give him a swift kiss on the cheek, "more research to do." and with that she walked away.

Beast Boy wasn't sure what Raven was thinking of what had transgressed, but he decided that he would play it off like nothing happened. He sat down in the seat next to Raven and attempted to take her hand, but she deliberately moved it away, "Some fan..." she commented, "Did she ask for your autograph too? Or just you lips?"

"Huh?"

"I saw her kiss you." she whipered venomously through gritted teeth.

Beast Boy was at a loss for words, "Uhhh..."

* * *

During the time that had caused one of the team's couples trouble, Starfire and Robin had been catching up with one another, "There was the most wonderful dress Robin-- if only you had seen it." 

"Hm-hmm." he nodded, doing more listening than actual talking as he ate his share of pizza.

Starfire and Robin were having a nice conversation before they noticed the distress of their teammates. Cyborg looked as though he was trying to calm down Raven and Beast Boy, but they wouldn't listen. In flashes of their own anger, they flew off their seperate ways. Robin groaned, and Starfire looked shocked, "What has happened?" she asked worried for her friends' well-being.

Cyborg sighed, and his held a sorrowful look, "I don't really understand them. Ya'll may have had problems gettin' together but at least ya'll don't fight like that."

"They always have to be difficult don't they?" Robin grumbled, he and Starfire always had a great time-- where there wasn't fights--

"We should go after them--" Starfire insisted ready to fly away.

"Calm down Star, I know they had a bad fight, but they both really need time to cool off. They'll come home later I'm sure." Cyborg assured her trying to smile as he spoke.

The green-eyed girl nodded, floated downward again, but was secretly planning to seek out her lost friends. She knew that with her brother lurking around that there would be trouble nearby. She shivered as she remembered all the stories she was told as a child.

When Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg arrived home, their other teammates had yet to arrive home. The boys were mildly concerned, but retired to their beds anyway. Robin turned around a moment with his hand on his door, "Star, remember what you said earlier?" he asked her, a slight blush on his face.

Starfire looked up from her waiting place. Remembering that she had in fact worked up the courage to ask him for what she wanted in the conversation they shared in the park, she blushed as well...

"_Robin? I had a question..." __Starfire began unsure._

_He looked over at her with a smile, waiting for her to continue, "I wondered perhaps if we could do the 'sleeping over'?"_

_The dark-haired boy looked perplexed a moment, "But we all 'sleep over' every night-- we live in the same Tower."_

_"No, I meant just you and me. Raven has told me that she has done this with Beast Boy a few times before."_

_"You mean share a room?" Robin half-gulped nervousness pulling at him._

_She nodded with a faint blush, "I have wondered how it would be..." she admitted sincerly._

_"Like have a life-size teddy bear." Robin laughed, trying to quell his nervousness, it was just sharing a bed-- nothing major--_

_Starfire giggled at his comment, and hugged him up tight, "Tonight then?"_

_"Sure. Let's--" at this point they were interrupted by the disgruntled voices of their teammates, and left their conversation to see what the trouble was..._

"Yes, I will come to bed soon." she asssured him, but Starfire waited up.

After an hour of waiting, she headed out into the dark, cold night.

* * *

Raven had flown away in anger and confusion. She felt like she should be angry with Beast Boy-- that's what a normal girlfriend would do-- right? She hadn't paid any attention to where she was going-- she only paid attention to the night sky's beauty.

* * *

_I can't believe she'd think that! That I'd kiss a random fan! _Beast Boy thought bitterly as he wandered the streets, he felt tired and hungry-- he wanted to go home but he couldn't bring himself to go-- he knew that Her would be there, _Maybe Raven knows that it was Terra...nah..._

* * *

Starfire felt as though she'd flown laps around the entire city. She hadn't found traces of either of her friends. She soon found herself hovering above the docks. Deciding to rest a moment, she sat on the edge of the dock and stared across the ocean, occasionally glancing over at the amusement park, jealous of the cheerful cries she heard. 

A sigh escaped her as she let her legs dangle over the edge. The cool night breezes calmed her slightly, but aprehension still bit at her, she just wanted her friends back, and she felt so sorry for lying to Robin-- she really had wanted to curl up beside him and feel safe.

The light-haired alien was about to take off again, head for home, and hope for the best, but she felt a hand on her shoulder. They had a cold hand, and a light grasp, so she believed it to be Raven before she was thrown into a warehouse wall. Rubble fell all around her head, but then as her vision cleared she saw the imposing form of her brother approaching her.

Before she had a chance to react, he held her against the wall, glaring, "What are you doing with those humans? Surely lessening your royal heritage for them isn't worth it?" he growled.

Her bright green eyes pierced his gaze, she knew she could fight him, shoot him with her eye beams, but she didn't feel like fighting, if he just wanted to argue with her, then she just wouldn't answer. Rangi seemed frustrated with her refusal to answer him, but after a few more moments of his icy grip, he let her go.

She rubbed her shoulders trying to warm them from his icy touch. She watched him walk away from her and sit where she'd once been sitting. Pity cut at her-- she couldn't help but feel bad for her brother. Yet, she wasn't sure she could trust him enough to approach him, "Goodbye brother." she bid him floating a few inches off the ground.

Before she had a chance to fly away, however, she felt a stinging blow to her head. She fell to the ground unconcious with a pounding in her head. Zayn lifted Starfire up and took her into a nearby warehouse. He chained her to the floor by her feet and put braces on her hands that would prevent her starbolts.

Finally, he put a glass cage over her. He shut the garage-like door of the the warehouse and took a spot next to Rangi. An icy silence cloaked them a moment before Rangi commented coldly, "My sister is beyond guilable."

* * *

Woot. Chapt. 3 finally up. :D 


	4. Chapter 4

I just thought I'd mention to remind you all that this whole story is what has happened before Beast Boy's little intro in chapter one. And that italics are thoughts, but also flashbacks-- within a flashback. How confusing. : P

Read on ya'll, and enjoy. : D

**TTforlife-** Yeah, sorry, I know I kept saying more RobStar, but that's really hard to do when BBRae comes so naturally to me, and while juggling a plot that isn't focused around them doesn't make it any easier either. So sorry. : \ I wish I could put more in. Well, there's still three more chapters, you be the judge. : D

**BeastBoy4pres052****- **Thanks. I do like putting my own spin on things. : D

**longhairedhorse****- **Lol. Little brothers can be annoying. But just so you know, Terra came back for real. I just put a dramatic twist on my writing where it appeared that Beast Boy had dreamed it. :o

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

* * *

_**Fall, Baby, Fall**_

_**Chapter Four**_

Raindrops pattered lightly on the blacktop. Bird songs seemed to fill the world up with sound. Sun beams spread across the morning sky. And he woke up with her in his arms.

She was nestled comfortably against his form as he leaned against a support beam of the park gazebo they'd housed in the night before. A wood house wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world, but it had shielded them from the rainstorm-- and at least they had each other.

Last night, while Starfire was searching for her missing friends, Raven and Beast Boy had come to an understanding...

_Rain poured heavily on the city. Traces of thunder and lightning could be heard and seen on the horizon. It's been raining a lot lately... Beast Boy mused as he sloshed through the half-puddle-flooded streets. He was looking for the park. It was the only shelter, besides the Tower, that he could think of._

_Breaking into a run as a crackle of lightning flashed nearby, he covered the distance of the park and ducked into the gazebo. He shuddered and held his knees to his chin. The rain was freezing cold; each drop stinging like a needle. It was times like these when he was most thankful that he had a home he could call his own, but also when he felt most sorry for the animals who called the park their home._

_His fight with Raven cut him harder than any steel raindrops could and it left a scar so painful he could feel it if he placed a hand over his limping heart. Dramatic? Yes, but it was how he felt. A few heartbeats later, another figure sloshed into the wooden refuge. His green eyes met a purple gaze and the two of them knew exactly why they'd met there in the rain._

_She sat on the opposite side of the gazebo. They stared at one another for awhile before diverting their gazes. While he'd studied her shaking form, looking for a sign that she was approachable, he'd noticed that she was clutching something close to her-- something that she didn't let come into view-- she held it close to her heart and he knew that whatever it was-- it was important._

_Wind howled loudly as it whipped across the park. Rain fell so hard onto the gazebo roof that it sounded as though the sky was falling down. Glancing over, he saw her shivering more intensely. Even if they'd had a bad fight, it didn't mean that they should freeze to death-- because he too was beginning to feel the icy grip of the rain on his skin as his uniform stuck to him, "You can come over here if you want, Raven." _

_Her soft eyes glazed over and she looked like she hadn't heard him, but then, she rose to her feet, crossed the distance between them, and sat down next to him. He was going to speak, but she merely laid her head on his shoulder, and threw some of her cloak around his knees before shutting her eyes in sleep. He smiled, wrapped an arm around her, making sure she was comfortable._

_The predicament made him want to laugh-- by trying to avoid one another-- they'd managed to be near each other anyway. Leaning his head against hers, he saw that one of her hands was still clutching something. Her grip had loosened though, so he opened her hand. She was holding the butterfly necklace he'd given her only two days ago. And it was broken._

Sunlight flitted into the gazebo rousing Raven from her sleep. Yawning, she noticed that he'd been propped up against a wood post all night. She gave him a concerned look, but he waved it off, "It's okay Rae, my back'll pop in a min here." he grinned, popping his back.

Smiling, she nodded, "Wait-- where is it!?" her voice suddenly urgent, as her hand searched the nearby sleeping area.

"This?" he asked holding her necklace in view.

"Yes, it broke."

"How?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, he thought that maybe she'd broken it in anger.

"Mugger." she answered simply, unphased by the real danger she could of been in, "He jumped from an alleyway I walked by. He wanted to grab me by the neck but I moved and he pulled my necklace instead. When he saw who I was though, he threw it back at me and ran."

His expression soften again, he felt bad for thinking such thing, "Oh-- are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." she replied, standing up, and walking away.

So he decided to drop his other questions, "So--"

His voice was abruptly interrupted by a loud beeping. The two of them met eyes for an instant before Beast Boy flipped out his communicator and Raven hovered nearby, "B! Thank goodness-- is Raven with you by chance?" Cyborg's worried voice asked as his image appeared on the screen.

"Suprizingly, yes." Raven answered looking over Beast Boy's shoulder, giving her boy a coy look.

"Robin and Starfire are gone!"

His urgent voice, and words cut through their smiles, "Do you have any idea where they went?" she asked.

"All I know is that their signals are gone."

Beast Boy and Raven exchanged worried glances before Raven replied, "We're coming home." Beast Boy shut the communicator. A breeze caught in her hair and made him stare at her a moment longer-- she looked so confident with the wind in her hair, "Raven? Are we--"

Her tentive gaze caught his, "Our friends need us." was her only reply before they vanished in a flash of black.

* * *

_A few hours after nightfall, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire had returned home. Robin felt bad that a couple of his teammates had not yet returned, a concern Starfire continued to re-express, but in his heart he believed they would return._

_A couple hours after he'd went to bed, he decided that since sleep had been a failed attempt, he would talk to Starfire about their missing comrades and they could all search for them together. But after knocking on her door, searching the Tower, and finding her unreachable via communicator, his heart was thrown into a panic-- I'm losing them all! his mind exclaimed._

_Without another thought, he went out into the city in search of his teammates._

_The rain that night was ridiculously cold and visious wind gusts nearly knocked him over. He had searched everywhere for all of them-- of course-- his heart kept favoring a meeting with his orange-haired friend-- this chance never came._

_He'd searched everywhere but the docks-- and this was his last hope. As he drew closer to the docks, the rain and wind became stronger. Robin wouldn't give up though-- not until he'd searched the docks. Icy gusts of wind shot his form. His uniform stuck more tightly to his body as the rain pelted down on him._

_It felt so cold that he folded his arms around himself and fought the wind to the dock's edge. Shivering, he felt his form seem to freeze him in place, "Star--"was all he coughed out before he fell to his knees, We've never had a winter like this... his thoughts breathed. _

_"So you're the persistant one." a dark voice spoke._

_The dark-haired hero turned his head to see who'd addressed him. He was met with an icy blue gaze and a tall imposing figure, "Out looking for my sister no doubt." he raised an icy hand glowing in blue energy._

_Robin wanted to lash out and fight, but all he could do was grit his teeth and wait for the blow-- he felt so numb. Rangi delievered a blow to Robin's head and he fell unconcious, "Too persistant." he continued icily with an edge of respect for the dark-haired boy's strong will._

_The icy wind died down. The rain calming to a light drizzle, "Another storm that strong and there won't be any humans to conquer." Zayn shivered as he approached his leader. _

_Rangi diverted his gaze from the sea, "It was only frozen rain here-- the rest of this city only witnessed a tenth of what occured at the docks-- I knew once she went missing-- someone come after her." _

_Zayn nodded, "I finished those errands and we have the support of the Arcacians." _

_There was a glimmer of pure malice in Rangi's blue eyes, but he said nothing and flew upward. Day was breaking and Robin awoke to the pain of shackles and a headache. Forlornly staring across the room in which he was imprisoned with blurred vision he realized that he was not alone..._

* * *

"Gain two, lose two-- we keep playing like this and we'll never win." Cyborg commented grimly turning from the mainframe computer. 

The other two glanced at him, "You don't think the Island is involved do you?" Beast Boy asked referring to the island that he and Raven had been caught on a year ago.

"I don't think so-- they'd know better than traipsing around there." Cyborg replied approaching his friends.

Raven was about to speak before a flash of images crossed her mind. She tottered on her balance a moment, leaning against Cyborg before standing on her own again, "Beast Boy, just by chance, did yesterday's fight involve Terra?"

Beast Boy shifted his gaze nervously, "Uh, what makes you say something like that? Terra didn't want anything to do with me the last time I saw her." he lied, but somehow he knew that she knew what was really going on...

"Whether she was involved yesterday or not-- she's important," she replied, disregarding his evasive words, her gaze piercing his, "We need to seek her out."

"What about the others?" Cyborg asked.

"Believe me-- she knows more than she should." she continued, giving Beast Boy a pointed glare.

He gulped, and pulled at his collar nervously. His friends stared at him expectantly, "She kissed you yesterday?!" Cyborg sputtered suddenly catching Raven and Beast Boy actions towards one another.

The light-haired boy sighed and decided to confess what he knew and come clean about everything that had happened-- **_everything_**, "She came to me a few nights ago. I'd went to the store one night to pick up a few things. She tapped me on the shoulder, and as soon as she knew that I knew who she was, she took off. I didn't think of anything but following her." he continued re-telling his story of his trek through the city on that rainy night.

His eyes suddenly seemed water as he finished, "She didn't want me to tell ya'll 'cause she thinks you guys don't trust her. That's why I never said anything before."

"So that's why you tried to convience us to go the docks the other day, huh?" Cyborg pointed out.

Beast Boy went on to explain the kiss he'd recieved the first time, and how she was the 'fan' from the other day. Raven stared at him coldly, she suspected that he may have had some bias in his story towards his former lover, but finding their friends was much more important at the moment.

Beast Boy noticed her stare, _She doesn't trust me-- I don't blame her..._

"Well, let's go to the docks then. They're probably there somewhere." Cyborg put in, glancing between his teammates.

The others nodded, forgetting about seeking out Terra, and in a flash of black Raven whisked them to the docks.

* * *

Zayn was flying from building to building with no particular though in his head. All he could think about was how close Rangi was to completing his conquest of the Milky Way Galaxy. It was almost unfathomable that the two of them had only started this mission a little less than a decade ago. 

But his heart longed for more, he felt empty inside. He knew Rangi didn't feel much of anything, about anyone or anything. He just wanted power. Zayn wasn't so empty-paged-- his book held a much more difficult prose to read-- prose he sometimes didn't understand himself. He paused his trek through the city on one of the higher buildings of the city and stared downward at the busy streets full of bustling people.

He'd seen the animals in the park, the buildings weren't anything new, and humans all looked different-- he was used to that now. But it was the metal creatures that perplexed him most. Earth was a very curious planet indeed. At that moment, his attentive eyes noticed wires that were dangling black boxes with lights in them.

The box-lights changed color, but only to green, red, and yellow-- slightly disappointing to him, but they still intrigued him. He flew onward, now choosing to admire the sky instead-- at least it was something he understood.

* * *

Shackles cut his skin and his head hung in shame-- he'd been beaten without raising a fist. His eyes were drooping heavily, cold still gripped him roughly-- he felt near death-- but then he felt a warm liquid pass by his lips. 

He spat it out and opened his eyes widely. His eyes met a soft, baby blue gaze, "It's just warm water. You need it after what Rangi did last night." her voice soothed as she offered him the cup again.

He took a drink, but then he noticed that something was missing-- there was no mesh in his line of sight-- _My mask! _his mind reeled.

"I never thought you'd have dark blue eyes." Terra commented, pressing a warm rag to his forehead, "I thought grey actually."

"Where's my mask?" he whispered hoarsely, his voice still shot after last night's search, "And why are you a part of this?"

As he waited for his answer, which she seemed reluctant to give, he gazed across the warehouse, and an orange-haired alien met his sore gaze. She was unconcious is the confines of a glass cage, but he longed for her sweet green gaze, "You have to trust me. I'm here for you-- but they--" she was referring to Rangi and Zayn, "think I'm their link to the human world-- their spy."

Robing wanted to glare and be angry with girl before him, he thought her to be lieing, but her words cut him short, "I warned Beast Boy about the docks-- I guess he didn't listen or else you two wouldn't be here. I'm sorry about the shackles, but you won't be here much longer anyway."

_Won't be here much longer? What's that mean? _he mind questioned as he watched her walk away, all the while hoping that he could trust her, and as he stood in the dimmly lit warehouse all he could do was long for the touch and comfort of his soft-haired maiden.

* * *

Dun dun dun... Rangi is so evil. :o Reviews? 


	5. Chapter 5

Yay new chapter! Please enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

* * *

_**Fall, Baby, Fall**_

_**Chapter Five**_

Night fell swiftly on Jump City. The sky boiling with dark clouds and spurts of rain. His emerald eyes met her baby blue gaze. Leaning foreward he took her hands and rested his forehead against hers. She felt his warm breath, saw his intense gaze, and wanted to to turn away-- she'd seen that gaze before-- "I should get back." he told her pulling away.

"Bye." she whispered as he placed an awkward kiss on her cheek. He took a few steps before he turned around again, "Did I do that right?"

The blue-eyed girl laughed, "You were right 'til you asked." but he knew she was joking by the sparkle in her eye.

"Humans confuse me-- especially their romantic courtships." he replied, flying off in a blur of green.

"Zayn, why are you so smitten with me? Can't you see me lieing through my teeth?" Terra asked aloud, walking away from their normal meeting place.

* * *

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy had searched the docks throughly, but came up empty handed. And early morning had already stretched it arms across the once night blue sky. 

"Well, she was wrong, unless she meant that they were working under the docks." Raven stated dryly.

"No, she couldn't have been!" Beast Boy insisted, folding his arms.

"She was pretty vague if you ask me, so maybe you didn't understand." Cyborg retorted, folding his arms as well.

"The only good news is that it didn't rain last night." Raven spoke next, as the three of them decided to head home and start from square one again.

Beast Boy shook his head in disbelief as he followed his teammates, "Maybe we're not looking hard enough--"

"No, I'd say you've found me quite well." an icy voice dripped, as a blur of a blue figure appeared before them.

"Rangi!" they exclaimed.

He narrowed his eyes, grinned wickedly at them before charging up his fists full of ice, "Humans are so predictable."

In a flash, the three Titans flew at their opponent. Ready to fight to the bitter end...

* * *

The dark-haired boy pulled against his imprisionment with every fiber of his being. His heart crying out in agony to his teammate. He was attempting to reach for a weapon that could break his chains, but the table that held his weapons was just out of his reach as though teaseing him. 

Anxiety boiled hotly in his gut; he had yet to see Starfire stir in her glass cage-- he feared her death. He hadn't slept in days and the only drink he'd had was when Terra had visited him those few days ago. Fatigue was now biting him more feverishly. He had to get out-- had to get her out.

Terra had come often though, checking up on him, but he never took what she offered-- he feared it to be poison. But he also noticed that she wouldn't venture near his captive teammate, "Why don't you check on Starfire?" he'd asked her once.

Her soft blue gaze rested on his intense gaze, "She's near death--" there was a hitch in her voice, but he didn't notice, he only heard cold words dripping from her mouth, "Rangi and Zayn told me not to go near her."

Robin wanted to snap, _Trust her!? While she lets Starfire die?! _his mind raced, but she'd already disappeared from the shadows of the warehouse.

So there he was-- pulling against his chains like a dog on a leash-- and those chains of his felt so much like a choke collar-- for every pull was more desperate than the last-- he wanted to cry. It wasn't something he normally thought of-- crying that is-- but his friend was in grave danger and he was powerless to save her no matter how much he pulled.

Sighing he fell back and sat on the cold, concrete floor. He was about to leap up and pull again, but he felt a pointed object under his fingertips. The dark-haired hero clutched his Birdarang, _This may work..._

After scraping against his shackles for roughly ten minutes, he was beginning to lose hope again. He couldn't give up though, and wouldn't, but before he had a chance to leap into action, he'd found that when he'd rested his hand on the concrete-- where his Birdarang once was-- he found his fingers clutching rusted metal.

Terra had left the keys. It seemed certain that she'd left them on purpose-- why else would they be conviently placed next to the "prisoner"? He wasn't sure and he didn't have time to debate. Counting his blessings, he unlocked his shackles, and crossed the distance between him and Starfire.

Staring at the glass cage, he was unsure if he'd be able to lift it, but then he noticed that there were four wooden planks holding it about six inches above the ground. A sigh of relief escaped him; glass cages could suffcate. The glass cage-- much to his dismay-- wouldn't budge.

Exhaustion threatened to take him, his sense of pending danger still lingered close, but his heart was calming. Sliding to the floor, and reaching his hand under the glass he clutched her hand for comfort and in a hope that she would awake. He rested his head against the glass, his eyelids drooping as shallow breaths escaped him.

He missed her so much.

* * *

The Titans all leapt at their foe. Rangi was too agile though and flitted from place to place, shooting a few ice blasts over his shoulder, "Zayn, hold them!" he commanded as he shot into the sky in a whisp of blue. 

"Coward!" Beast Boy growled, morphing into a tiger.

Zayn seemed unphased by his leader's leave. He merely leapt from the top of a warehouse, raised his fists in glowing green fury, and approached the Titans, "Three against one-- hardly fair." Cyborg commented with a grim distaste, but raised his cannon anyway.

Raven and Beast Boy seemed to enclose Zayn into their little circle, but he walked towards Cyborg with no hesistation, "I wouldn't be so sure," his green eyes narrowed, "Are you coming or what?"

The Titans stared upward to where Zayn had directed his call, half-expecting an army to appear on the horizon, and half-hoping it to be a diversion. A shadowy figure leapt from the warehouse roof. Walking into the sunlight, and shedding its shadow, a blonde girl came into plain view-- the sunlight sparkling on her soft yellow hair.

"Terra!?" Beast Boy exclaimed, now in human form.

"So you weren't lying when you said you knew them." Zayn commented, leaping towards Cyborg.

Raven flew to Cyborg side at once, pulling Zayn back and slinging him aside. Beast Boy, on the other hand, leapt for Terra and pinned her-- staring into her submissive blue eyes-- he felt a pang of compassion, "I trust you again-- and this!?"

"I love him-- what else could I do!?" she suddenly bit out, her eyes turning an eerie yellow as she threw him backwards.

At that moment, Rangi came funneling in a downwards spiral with a stream of cold wind in his wake. He lifted up Cyborg and tossed him aside like a rag doll. Cyborg crashed to the edge of the dock. Zayn took those precious moments to blast a half-distracted Raven in the the side of a the warehouse building. And in the short moments that followed, Beast Boy was also slung up against the warehouse.

"Humans..." Rangi snorted, cracking his knuckles as a hard rain began to fall.

The Titans shivered against the icy rain that pelted them. They re-grouped after a few moments, standing to face their adversaries, their expressions of pure hate. Rangi, Zayn, and Terra were unmoved however, and seemed immune to the icy rain storm that had befallen Jump City.

"How could you?" Beast Boy gritted through his teeth, as he glare specifically at Terra, her soft eyes unnerved by how cold and angry he actually looked.

"How couldn't she is more like it." Raven muttered back, as Beast Boy leaned against her for support, while she brushed back some stray strands of hair to kiss his bruised temple.

This exchange didn't go unnoticed. Terra's eyes flashed anger-- and it was then that she knew whatever little power she'd had over him was now gone. Terra took a step towards them with fire in her eyes, but Zayn held her back.

"Try it and see what happens." Cyborg threatened through chattering teeth as he raised his weapon.

Rangi gave what would probably be the closest thing to a laugh he could muster, "Do what you like-- humans never cease to amaze me. So driven-- yet foolish."

Cyborg wanted to lash out, but the cold was stinging him even harder. He felt unable to move, and just when he thought frustration would consume him, he felt Raven's comforting hand on his arm.

A sudden thought shot across Raven's quick mind, "Rangi...that's it!" Raven exclaimed, "'Rangi' means 'Sky'. He's been manipulating the weather with his ice powers!"

Rangi snorted again, "Took you long enough. Too bad you're too late."

* * *

Robin wasn't sure how long he'd slept against Starfire's prison, but he woke to the coax of fingers clutching his. Opening his dark blue eyes, he met the gaze of his bright-eyed Starfire. She was completely free. As she pulled him off the ground, he seemed weaker than before-- his heart sang though-- she was alive. 

They shared a sweet hug, before readying themselves for their escape...

* * *

"What does he mean Raven?" Beast Boy asked, sounding half-asleep with cold. 

"It means our city's going to be frozen...alive." Cyborg answered, feeling the cold pull him to his knees.

Raven wanted to collapse-- equally tempting while trying to support Beast Boy's weight-- she wouldn't let herself crumble-- her boys needed her help-- but she was as unmoved as they. The frozen rain soon froze into snow and whipped across the wind fast as a torrent. Blistering the face of anyone brave enough to face the frigid wind. Beast Boy let himself slip into a sleep, and fell to the now snow covered ground.

The purple-eyed girl could only stare at the three with a mix of hurt and defiance. She couln't quite understand why they were unaffected by the instense weather that swirled around them. Terra looked like she was shivering-- but she seemed like she was keeping up a front so not to appear weak.

Cyborg looked as though he'd shut off, and Beast Boy was passed out. Raven felt her limbs freeze, and then joined the two, using what little energy she had left to pull the three together. Rangi stared at the three with no emotion at all in his eyes; no malice, no compassion, nothing.

As Rangi and the others were turning to leave them to die in the fast falling snow, an explosion burst nearby. Rangi tried to appear calm as he turned, but his ice blue eyes showed some frigid anticipation, "Not so fast," Robin's commanding voice growled, "No one leaves my friends to die."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took sooo loooongg. I've been busy and like FF has denied my posts for awhile here for some reason.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks: D

* * *

_**Fall, Baby, Fall**_

_**Chapter Six**_

She didn't quite understand why, but she kept it a secret. A kiss here, a touch there-- it was all they had time to share. Terra wasn't quite sure where her affection had grown from, but she felt it so strongly. She couldn't help but be attracted to his strong physique and calm additude.

Originally, she had only wanted to trick Zayn into liking her so that she'd have a link to Rangi and his plans, but now her loyaties were skwed. He'd saved her once-- Zayn that is-- he'd rescued her from the path of an a-wall semi-truck. She'd been hooked ever since.

Zayn just seemed to understand her, and he was funny to boot-- suprizingly-- considering who he was working for. He had told her that if Rangi ever fully understood the dynamics of their relationship-- death would be their shared fate. She didn't understand what was so wrong with humans-- although Zayn had assured her that it wasn't just Earth, but others who _weren't_ Tameranian.

Rangi may have tolerated Terra's exsistence because of her skill and link to the Earthlings, but he would never respect her as an equal like Zayn did. She was only his tool, just like Zayn. Something else they shared in common.

Snowflakes fluttered past her eyelashes, and violent shivers escaped her as she leaned against Zayn for support, out of the watchful eye of Rangi who was focused on Robin and Starfire's appearance. She didn't understand why they weren't freezing.

"Rangi, she's freezing." she heard Zayn mutter, as though reading her thoughts, and gritting his teeth out of his own reflex to shiver.

Rangi waved them away, "I can handle a little boy and my sister."

Zayn nodded, lifted Terra up, and disappeared into a nearby warehouse. Robin's eyes boiled with a firey fury as he leapt at Rangi. Rangi dodged his punch, but was hit down by a kick that sent him spiraling. His blue eyes flickered malice as he flew at them again.

Starfire leapt between them, grabbing Rangi's hands and tossing him towards the docks, "Robin go to the others-- I can handle my brother." her eyes burning with a painful anger.

Snow spiraled in blistering gusts that reflected Rangi's growing fury. The blue clad villian rose to his feet. Cracking the ice from his fists, and shaking the snow from his form, "This is far from over." but something within him seemed to change, with one last glare in their direction, he shot upward and disappeared into the snow blue sky.

Starfire had won the battle, but the war was far from over. Robin had managed to pull Raven and Beast Boy to the side of a warehouse where the snow and wind wasn't so heavy. But he had yet to gain the strength to pull Cyborg. She flew to Robin's side, "Wake Raven." she lifted up Cyborg as Robin ran to the sides of their other fallen friends.

As she carried him to their gathering, Robin spoke, "How? She's freezing cold. They could be dead for all we know!" his voice trying hard to not crack in his pain and frustration. Starfire kneeled next to them, noticing that Robin himself was starting to shiver-- she knew she had to work fast, "We must wake her-- she is the only hope we have."

Robin nodded, and did the only thing he could think of, hugged his dark-haired friend in his arms. Starfire charged her starbolts and held their heat near her body in an attempt to warm her. After a few minutes of heat, Raven's eyes fluttered half-open with an empty expression. No one breathed a word, and they all vanished in a blur of black.

* * *

"What's with you?" Zayn asked bitterly, as he held her shivering form close.

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm only human, and I can't stand thirty degree weather!" she replied as her teeth chattered.

"No-- that green human-- what of him?" he corrected pulling her from him to stare into her eyes, "You looked at him differently from the others."

Her gaze waivered, "He's just a boy I used to care about just a little more than the others-- he was my best friend."

Zayn seemed unconvienced by her excuse, ready to question her further, but noticed that her shivering had increased since their distance, so he thought better of it and held her close, "What is this?" a cold voice cut through the darkness.

They broke apart as Rangi walked in, "Sir, she was freezing-- I know how important she is to the plan-- I figured that it would be irresponsible to let her freeze."

"All you could think of?" he bit out, seeming to stare through them as he spoke.

Terra shivered from fear, and she thought she saw Zayn shiver as well, but he replied confidently, "Sorry sir, she's just a defenceless human after all."

She felt stung by Zayn's words, but she knew he was putting on a front for Rangi. This was the thin wire between life and death they walked. Rangi snorted disgust, "How can you even stand to touch such a creature?" He didn't wait for his answer, however, but Terra wanted to lash out, and she saw Zayn's brows furrow into a glare, "Our plan enters phase two."

* * *

"They should heal-- in a few days." Starfire was saying, pulling the last few blankets over Beast Boy's bed. They had all been placed in the hospital wing of the Tower. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg all placed in their own beds, in a row, with plenty of blankets to keep them warm.

Monitors were keeping track of their bodies' conditions, and the room kept at a very high temperature to ensure their bodies wouldn't have to work so hard to keep warm and to keep them from freezing anymore than they already had, naturally, "Starfire, I know I'm supposed to be our leader, but I would've been lost without you back there." Robin spoke, honesty glimmering in his navy blue eyes-- still exposed for the world to see.

"Robin, we are often tested, but I believe that you did what you could."

The two of them left the room to give their teammates the quiet rest they all very much needed. The two walked silently down the dark hallway. Once they entered the Main room, however, Robin's thoughts spilled out, "Too close-- tonight we were all too close to death. Your--" Robin was about to say 'brother' but he realized the bad conitation that would give, "I mean-- Rangi, almost had us finished. It makes me wonder why he didn't try to finish us then."

Starfire's expression was empty, and her eyes seemed glazed over as the two of them sat on the couch, "My brother has bigger plans. He warned us-- but we pursued him anyway." she held her arms and stared downward. Robin's eyes softened, he felt great sympathy for her but, he couldn't imagine what it was like having siblings who hated you. He wrapped a comforting arm around her, "It's not your fault if that's what you're thinking."

A deep sigh escaped her, "If I had only come to bed, and not lied to you-- none of this would have happened." her eyes suddenly filled with emotion as she faced him, "I lied Robin! And our friends could be dead for it!!" her eyes looked exceptionally watery, like she was about to cry a storm.

"Star, it's not your fault." his gaze intense, "You were worried about the others-- I should've been more worried. I should've done more to find them, but I didn't-- it's my fault." he turned his intense gaze from hers, "If anyone's to blame--" he felt her hand turn his head towards hers, "No more blaming. Our friends will be fine." he could tell she was saying this now to be brave for him, so he wouldn't have to brave for both of them like he normally was.

The two stared at one another deeply for a few moments, seemingly soaking up one another's feelings of guilt and shame. He kissed her after the slient moments passed, "Thanks Star." For the rest of the night, the two were engulfed in a strange silence, staring out into the night sky as the stars glimmered like tears.

* * *

"Look I already told you-- I'm mad right now. And busy to match." Zayn informed the golden-haired girl before him, "Rangi's been really shooken up about us-- whatever friendship we may have formed-- you wouldn't believe a strong alien like him has fears, but he fears disloyalty most." the green-clad alien touched foreheads with Terra for a moment before flying into the night sky.

Her baby blue eyes looked sorrowfully upward as Zayn flew off after Rangi's navy blue form. She propped herself against the warehouse building, and clutched her knees to her chest, "I wish I understood more of this than I do." she sighed, and worried for her ex-friends, she knew what Rangi had planned and it hurt her heart more than shards of glass ever could.

* * *

Rangi and Zayn hovered out side of Titans' Tower, "Remember, threaten the dark-haired girl, while I deal with my sister." Rangi re-instructed.

"Can you please remind me why we're going through all of this trouble, sir?" he'd only added 'sir' as a last thought however. Terra's little independence speeches were really drilling through his head. She'd often told him that he should seek freedom from Rangi. Go on his own way, live life how he saw fit-- not how he was told to see life.

Of course, at that point in his life, this was what he wanted-- what Rangi said was all he wanted-- power, "We're using the girls because they could offer promising alliances through matrimony. Besides, that yellow-haired girl will need alteration before she's an acceptable offer-- and she is only human after all." Zayn felt his blood boil as Rangi spoke, there was nothing wrong with Terra.

"But surely we have too many alliances as it is?"

"Not at all-- once I allianced myself with all of the strong alien races, then we will conquer those left. And all will bow to me." was all the dark-minded alien replied before descending into the Tower, scratching an opening into the front windows. A small alarm beeped momentarily, but Rangi silenced the entire mainframe with a large blast of ice. He swiftly crossed the Main room and fryed the switch box that held the rest of the Titans' security.

Zayn followed less eagerly, and entered a few minutes after his leader had done so. He wandered the Tower aimlessly as though he'd forgotten why he'd come-- and a part of him had. He opened a door, and was met with a rush of heat. He'd found what he'd been looking for.

Shutting the door behind him, he found the dark-haired girl fast asleep on a white sheeted bed, with the green human draped over the edge of the bed frame-- fast asleep. Zayn scratched a hole into the window on the far side of the room, and walked back over to the dark-haired girl. He shook her lightly until her eyes fluttered open. She looked ready to attack until she saw him raise his fists cased in an omnious glowing green.

"Come with me. Lest your friends and Earth itself be taken over." he whispered, his voiced iced with a coldness that would move Rangi to be proud.

Raven sat up, under his watchful gaze, glanced to her side to see Beast Boy had made his way from his bed to lay on the bar frame of hers. Her gaze softened, he was more concerned about her well-being than his own. Her hand glowed black energy as she stood up, and Zayn's gaze narrowed, "I'm just putting him back to bed." she answered feeling his gaze burning into her.

After placing him on his bed, she kissed his forehead, and placed her broken necklace in his hand, "Goodbye..." she whispered into one of his delicate ears.

Raven wasn't exactly in the clearest of mindsets, and she didn't really have a "plan" or whatever, so she decided that going with this alien wouldn't be the end of the world, after all, the Titans' always prevailed-- right? She walked after Zayn, and flew into the dark night after him. Little did either of them know, Beast Boy was wide awake, and only opened his eyes quick enough to see Raven's retreating form as the sky ate her up.

* * *

Starfire had been pacing in her room, trying to decide whether to join Robin in his room, for comfort's sake. But she was abruptly interupted by Rangi's appearance, "It's time for you to join us." he told her, taking her arm.

Her glazed, worried eyes stared into his emotionless ones, "You will spare the others?" she tried to say confidently, but the freezing sensations creeping up her arm were making her confidence faulter.

The blue-eyed alien nodded, releasing her arm, and showing her the way through her broken window. She glanced at her dresser for a moment, seeing the picture of her and Robin that she held so dear in her heart. Sighing, she followed her ruthless brother out of her window.

"There are other ways." Starfire commented, following her brother through the midnight black sky.

"Yes, and they are the painful ways. You care for them too much to pass up a chance to spare their lives and to spare them pain. You've already seen what my power can do." Rangi replied, slowing as they reached the docks. Landing near the warehouses, he was met with Zayn, and Raven. Terra was skirting the lights, hiding in the shadows with her blue eyes as the only definition that she was actually present.

"You've choosen wisely, girls. Earth is spared...for now." Rangi spoke, muttering the final part under his breath, "Zayn, watch the girls." and with that he flew upward in a streak.

"Where is he going?" Terra spoke, coming from the shadows, and attempted to hug Zayn from her own fear that she'd lost him in her foolish ploy to chain Beast Boy as well, but Zayn gave her a small push towards the other two. Raven and Starfire glanced towards one another, but they both understood why the other was there.

Zayn wouldn't answer Terra's prying questions, he only gave her a nonchalant glance while folding his arms. Starfire felt so heavily bound to the ground, burdened with guilt and sorrow-- she didn't know what to do. She and Raven had already witnessed Rangi's great power, power he had with little effort exerted. They weren't too keen on seeing what he was capable of when he was actually trying.

"He should return shortly. He's fetching the ship." Zayn spoke, finally answering one of Terra's many questions-- questions Starfire and Raven had ignored because they were caught up in their own thoughts. The two aformentioned girls noticed Terra's heightened distress, as she seemed focused on inciting a reaction from the green-clad alien.

But he was as cold as ever, he didn't know how to deal with the feelings he had. He had the 'love' feelings, but he was loyal to his leader too. He felt very caught, guilty, and confused. He liked the feeling Terra gave him, but he liked the satisfaction of serving Rangi as well.

And he knew he couldn't have both.

* * *

Next on up sooner:o


	7. Chapter 7

For the few faithful readers I have left, I've posted the final chapter of this part. Hopefully it'll answer some of your questions about the nefarious Rangi. : D

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

HOWEVER, I did write this story, and the subject matter included, myself and I would appreciate it if no one tries to plagerize it. And also, it would be much appreciated that if you want this as part of a FF community-- let me know. Thanks. : D

* * *

_**Fall, Baby, Fall**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Power consumed him like an icy blizzard. He'd never felt this way before. Consumed with an unsatiable need for warmth as he fell shivering to the ground.

_Why? _his mind raced, as he clutched his head. His once green eyes turning into a ghastly silver-blue, and as he stared upward at the night sky, his heart cried.

He was monster. Glancing at his hands, his skin a pale blue, he saw ice wrapping itself around his fingers and lacing up his arms. A yelp escaped him, and he shuffled away from where he was sitting. He turned around to face the thing that had turned him into such a being.

A glowing blue stone half-cased in ice, stared back at him-- lifeless-- as it emminated waves of sickly blue energy. His heart clentched with uncertainty, his body feeling as though it were shutting down with cold, even though it was clearly a summer night. Death seemed to hover nearby.

The small little boy wailed for his mother, for his family, but none came. After all, traipsing up forbidden mountains didn't leave him in a good place for rescue. Warm feelings, thoughts, and heat itself seemed to escape him. The small boy felt weak, but in its place something new was forming.

The blue-eyed boy glanced at the blue ice-stone he'd held so curiously only a few moments before. A scowl crept onto his face, "Stupid thing." he muttered, taking flight. He was eager to see what other changes his body had went through, but he had to return home first.

Luckily enough for him, his body was now regaining strength, but he still felt ice cold. After flying for what seemed to be hours, he returned to his home-- sneeking in through the balconey of his parent's house. He tried to quietly tip-toe into the room, but he quickly found that he had been truly missed. His mother gathered him up quickly, "Rangi! Where have you been?!" she exclaimed, hugging him for only a second before realizing that he was freezing cold, "You're freezing!!" she held him tighter.

His father approached, "We've all been looking for you."

The little blue-eyed boy, Rangi, stared blankly ahead. He should've felt warmth, he should've felt happiness, but he felt nothing. His mind raced with thoughts of the emotions he should have; the recognition of his mother's face didn't stir a small smile in the least. He knew he should feel something, but his face remained blank.

He felt himself tune out from the world around him. His parents were scolding him, he should've felt guilt, and remorse, yet he merely lay in his mother's arms listening to his own heartbeat. Things only went more downhill from that day.

Rangi was forever changed. He didn't lead a normal Tameranian life like the others. He was too different. His body was completely changed. Although his hair was still the soft brown color it always was, his skin was a pale blue, and his eyes mirroring a simliar darker hue. His temperature had dropped significantly, and he couldn't summon starbolts, only blasts of ice.

Feelings were foreign to him-- really-- the only thing that he felt was useless. So, in attempts to make himself feel better, he turned to conquest, fighting, war. Anything he could improve himself in, he applied, and added to his knowlege. He'd once tried to take over Tameran by killing his own parents, but he was abruptly banished.

From that day on, however, he promised revenge. Revenge on Tameran, first, and next the cosmos for making him the way he was-- cold and empty.

* * *

Raven, Starfire, and Terra all huddled together near the warehouse under the watchful eye of Zayn. The three girls sat misrablely under the shadows of the warehouse building lost in their own thoughts. Raven worried about the Titans as a whole-- how could they turn things around? And then she thought about Beast Boy-- she felt a little unsure whether what they had was still worth keeping-- it felt so complicated. 

Starfire worried about Robin mostly. She knew he was probably pulling his hair out by now. They still had yet to spend their night together-- oh how she envied her dark-haired friend's experiences! A part of her also wondered what exactly her brother was planning-- she knew it was conquest-- she just didn't know how much conquest he had in mind.

Terra seemed the most troubled of all. She felt guilty for betraying her friends once more-- she was only trying to play both sides of the field without the other knowing-- but then Zayn happened. She felt some pull towards Beast Boy in her heart, though, she just couldn't stop thinking about how sweet he was to her...and how angry he'd looked at her because of her most recent betrayal. It made her stomach clench.

She loved Zayn, but he didn't really understand human courtship, as he called it, but she didn't understand Tameranian courtship either. And then of course, keeping their relationship low-key so to spare their lives was no easy task either. Her heart swelled, "Raven, Starfire, I'm sorry." her voice cracked, breaking the silence between them.

Her two comrades shed glances in her direction, "I shouldn't have brought you all into this-- and Raven? I never woulda-- you know-- if I would've known about you two-- I'm happy for you." she was referring to the kiss when she spoke.

Raven smirked slightly, "It's okay, although I gave him plenty of grief for it."

"We must decide on a plan." Starfire whispered, she didn't believe that Zayn could hear, or cared to hear what they were saying, but one could never be too cautious.

"Yes, I'm sure we're some kind of matrimonial alliance prospects." Raven agreed with some disgust in her voice.

Terra looked downward, "I'll do whatever I can to save us, Earth too. I feel horrible."

"Yet you still find room in your heart to betray over and over again." Raven remarked, with a smile evident. She found it hard to be angry with Terra no matter what she did. Starfire smiled as well, they were all getting along...but her smile faded-- it would only be for a short time, as long as they shared the same goal-- life.

Zayn was trying really hard to be a loyal servant to an alien he would be calling King soon, but he felt more guilty about it than ever. He felt like he was betraying Terra. He wanted to listen in on the girls' conversation, but he withdrew himself and wandered further away towards the sea. He knew they wouldn't escape, and he needed time to think.

* * *

"She's gone!" Beast Boy's distressed yowl woke his two remaining teammates. Robin and Cyborg rushing to his side, "What?!" Robin asked, hearing his yell, but not the words. 

"Raven's gone! She went with that alien!" Beast Boy exclaimed again, his face contorting into anguish.

Cyborg put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll find her B."

Robin felt shock consume him, and he wondered if maybe that Starfire was missing as well. He rushed to her room and doubled back, "Gone! She's gone too."

"The docks!" the three boys exclaimed together.

* * *

Starfire, Raven, and Terra were being ushered onto the spaceship by Zayn when the boy Titans showed up. Rangi narrowed his eyes at the newcomers, "Let us go." 

"Wait," Raven spoke, staring into Rangi's empty eyes, with an empty look of her own, and it must have been the way she was looking at him, because he only nodded his understanding. Raven flew down to the boys, raising them in her dark energy. The three hadn't expected her to attack, "Don't follow us." she told them, pointedly staring into Robin's masked eyes, "It's for the good of Earth."

She dropped them harshly, and disappeared into the large blue spaceship, "Raven!" Beast Boy called after, his arms extended into the air out of frustration.

* * *

So here they were, all seperated. Beast Boy had resigned himself to staring out the window she was taken from sitting on the floor cross-leggeded and sad-eyed. Robin and Cyborg walked in, "It's time." Cyborg said, as the shifter turned his head, "We're going to get them back." Robin spoke, his voice demanding. 

The green-eyed boy nodded, as he looked down at the broken necklace in his hand, "I'll get you all back." he whispered to himself, following the others down the hallway.

* * *

Dun dun dun... So completes this part of the saga. Will post the next part ASAP. It will be a start of a new story. It was easier for me to break down into three stories of seven chapters than to put up 21. Besides, everything else works out better too. 


End file.
